the_eastern_offensivefandomcom-20200215-history
The Bastard of Longfield
Short history of House Chesterton Every since the Kingdom of Azeroth settled the lands west of Stormwind the Chestertons have ruled over the Barony of Longfield, has one of the most loyal bannermen to House Ridgewell. They were not a rich house, but that did not limit their standing. Through out their reign House Chesterton were renown for being fair and humble people, during harvests it wasn't uncommon for the men of the house to aid the serfs in working the fields, and for this they were loved by the common people, and lived in peace until the time of the First war. With the victory in the second war the humans of Stormwind took by their lands, ever since this time Lord Reginald Chesterton ruled over the Barony, claiming Lordship of the land at the age of 31. Being the trueborn firstborn son of the previous Lord, Johnathan Chesterton, who died in battle during the First war his claims were valid and was recognized by the realm. The Spark of Succession After ruling the Barony for 28 years, Reginald Chesteron came down with a deadly fever, during this time his family traveled back to Fieldcrest keep, his two true born sons Edmund and Roderick returned from Stormwind, wishing to be by their father's side in his last few days. But in the passing days Lord Reginald had another person wishing to see him, his oldest son Chester. Chester wasn't like Reginald's other sons, he was a bastard, born from nurse who tended to Lord Reginalds wounds durning the Second War. His skin was pale, his hair was dark and his eyes a piercing green, unlike most bastards Chesterton did not latch onto his father's culture. He looked down his nose at the people on Westfall, thinking of them are un-educated farmers. On the night of June 3rd Lord Reginald Chesterton passed away, and Chester's true motives became clear, within the hour of his father's death Chester stood before the court of Longfield and declared himself the new Lord, claiming that being the oldest son gives him more validation than his trueborn brother's claims. Being backed by a small army of sellswords, from funding given to him by the Hillcroft crime family in Duskwood, in exchange for land he was able to quickly taken control of the Barony. When his brother Edmund stood up, defending his right to the Lordship, Chester ordered his execution. Before the night was over Edmund was dead, and the youngest brother Roderick was locked away in a cell. The Battle for Ridgewell Hold The morning after Chester usurped the Lordship of Longfield he quickly mobilized his forces, marching them to the Capital of Goldcoast, Ridgewell Hold. The army moved quickly across the planes of Westfall, giving the holding less than an hour to prepare for the upcoming battle. Lord Remington sent a gryphon rider to Stormwind, declaring that the 103rd must return to Goldcoast immediately to defend the county. The Legion boarded a ship from Stormwind to the County's port, and was able to slip into the port before the up coming battle. Once the 103rd arrived in the County Lord Remington rode to the City Gates to meet Lord Chester's army. Lord Chester demanded Lord Remington would validate him as the true Lord of Longfield, or face civil war. Remington declined the offer, staying true to Westfall law he refused to yield the land to a man he viewed as a traitor. Upon hearing Remington's words Lord Chester loaded his trebuchets with the heads of Edmund and his loyal men, flinging them over the Hold's walls. Lord Remington stayed silent for a moment, drawing his sword and bringing it forward. "Nock, draw, loose!" He yells to his row of Longbow men. They followed every word without question, sending a volly of arrows onto Chester's lines. With that, the battle of Ridgewell Hold had begun. The battle lasted for only an hour, when Lord Chester's canons blew open the door to the keep the 103rd was free to engage the sellswords in a small choke point, being able to make short work of them with the aide of archer fire. The Battle of Jangolode Hill Two days after the Victory at Ridgewell Hold, it was finally time for the army of Goldcoast to go on the offensive. With plans of taking Fieldcrest keep in one swift blow, Remington marches his armies across the County under the cover of Nightfall. The Legion was consisted of the 103rd, joined by the whole of Ridgewell's personal guard. Two small groups of horseman flanked the whole of the legion, why a platoon of Longbow men followed close behind. As the Legion started to near Longfield they passed through the back of Jangolode Mine, unknowingly falling into an ambush. At the last of their men walked into the valley Chesterton's Horsemen charges from behind, while the whole of his infantry came to meet the 103rd. Unlike the battle at Ridgewell Hold, this battle was not even. The sellswords were fighting in a new land, with unfamiliar men and an incompetent commander leading them. The 103rd, was hardened, having been battling on Draenor for nearly a year. Chesterton's Calvary could barely make a single sweep on 103rd's flank before being torn down by a legion of spears, being aimmed right at the beast. On the front of the battle, it was still not going in Chesterton's favor. Sellswords tossed down their weapons in retreat, only to be ran down by the Horsemen of Goldcoast. Chesterton even through a platoon of knights at the Legion, they quickly fell to the 103rd might, their leader facing a quick end at the sword of Sir Garion's blade. Having invested nearly the last of his men on the trap, Chester rode back to Longfield, hoping he could withstand the upcoming siege. The Siege of Fieldcrest Keep It was a foggy morning when the trebuchets of the 103rd rolled forward. Having camped out for the night only a mile from Fieldcrest the Legion was well rested, and ready to end the rebellion. The army was confident in it's victory, sending the best of their men forward, under the cover of a battering ram while the rest guarded and manned the trebuchets. Lord Chesterton sent out the last of his horsemen, attempting to stop the trebuchet's fire. The rebels were able to render three of the four tebuchets unuseable falling to the Legion. After the Longfield's miniorly successful counter attack the 103rd's battering ram broke through the Keep's gates. In a storm of blades and magic the Legion flooded into the holding, storming the Keep and slaying any man who would stop them. When they finally reached the great hall where Lord Chesterton was sitting, they were trailed by a sea of blood and broken banners. Chester sat upon his father's throne, his head held in his hands, trying to cover the fear on his face. Lord Remington stepped from the front of the Legion, slowly approaching the defeated man. "N-no.. Please.. I will leave the Kingdom.. I'll never return." Begged Chesteron. Remington ignored the man's plea, taking him by the back of his overcoat, and throwing him to the ground. Chester crawled forward, his stomach being upon the floor, attempting to put any distance he could between himself and Lord Remington. The 103rd marches forward, two soldiers took ahold of Chesteron, placing a foot on his back they held his arms, forcing him on his knees. The whole of the Legion watched Remington, the man showing little emotion. "Bring his head to Roderick." Remington ordered in a calm voice, showing some relief in his tone. Before Chester could choke out another word a Longsword from the Legion swung through his neck, chopping his head clean off. Chester's lifeless body was dropped on the ground, ending the Longfield Rebellion.